Andrea Homura
"Can I be honest with you, Miss Burakgazi? I'm not stupid, even though everyone thinks I am. I know that Mama had something bad happen to her, and that sometimes she has to take breaks from taking care of me. And that's okay. I know I don't have to take care of myself, but I can if I need to, and I don't think that's a bad thing" ''-Andrea, to the Queen.'' Andrea Homura is the daughter of Arusa Homura, the stepdaughter of Taerlyn Byrne, and a deuteragonist in all books centered on the Pack. Biography Andrea was the product of Arusa's affair with another prisoner in the facility, shortly after her first child was taken from her at birth and used for experimentation. When the woman was found to be pregnant not through in-vitro but through intercourse, the scientists began tinkering with the genetics of the fetus, and by the time Andrea was finally born she had been dosed with the SYR-M several times over. Andrea has little memory of her time in the facility and does not consider it significant, though she has a memory of flames on her face. She spent the majority of her early childhood with her mother and was the one to suggest they live on a farm. Andrea learned early on how to care for the animals on the farm and became the darling of the people around her. Though she and her mother lived a few miles away from the nearest town, she kept in touch with a few friends through video chats and enjoyed playing games like Minecraft and Pokemon. When Andy was around four or so, she was introduced to her future stepmother, Taerlyn. The two took to each other quickly, and often Taerlyn would bring around sweets for the young girl, or a movie that she might be interested in. When Taerlyn was kidnapped Arusa told her daughter what had happened to alleviate further worrying, and the two were each other's support until Taerlyn was rescued. After several weeks of recovery, Taerlyn moved in with Arusa and Andy and has remained with them ever since. About a year or so after Taerlyn moved in, Andy became rather moody, snapping at her mothers one minute and then chasing at a butterfly the next. She also experienced intense growing pains that would leave her in tears for hours at a time, and the doctors were unable to figure out what exactly was wrong with her. This continued for several weeks until one evening, when an off-lead dog attacked one of the sheep and Andy, seemingly out of instinct, turned into a furred beast vaguely resembling a wolf. Despite being physically smaller than the dog, she managed to severely injure it before it fled. The transformed Andy then had to be tranquilized by her mother and brought to a hospital, where she was eventually able to turn back into her original form. The bloodwork eventually showed that this wasn't the same as a Proto-varkan; rather, foreign genes had been inserted into her, allowing her to take on the characteristics of a wolf. Though the owner of the injured dog (which died after a few days) wanted to press charges, those charges were eventually dropped, and Andy returned home without incident once she had her transformation under control. Aside from that night, she has not attempted shifting again. Personality Andrea has been described as much more advanced than a child her age should be and began reading and writing very early on. She is extremely empathetic and is often moved to action from the pain of others. On several occasions, Andrea has been known to wander off from her mothers and help a stranger for no reason other than the fact that they needed it. However, this doesn't necessarily mean she's naive- on one occasion where a strange man tried to steal her away, Andy took out a knife her mother had given her and stabbed the man in the thigh, severely injuring him and earning her ice cream from her mothers. Andy is also known to have a short attention span. She needs to be supervised when doing chores, as even though she likes helping around the house she tends to get distracted with a different task halfway through. She will also drop everything she's doing to pet a cute animal, and while she has a very short temper she can't hold a grudge for longer than a few days. Relationships Arusa Andy is very close to her mother and is very protective of her. She will often get into fights on her mother's behalf, even if she has been told not to. She will ardently defend her mother's ability to care for her, and delights in being helpful for Arusa. When her mother has one of her bad days, Andy treats this as unfortunate but normal and will take over control of the household for the day. While CPS treats this as something to worry about, Andy is insistent on her mother's ability to be a good mom and has very little patience for those who treat Arusa unkindly. Taerlyn Andy is very close to her stepmother, in part due to Taerlyn's emotional availability and fondness for spoiling the girl. The two are often forced to be accompanied by another adult, especially after an incident where the two ate ice cream for dinner and ended up sick to their stomachs. Andy is extremely affectionate with her stepmother and often turns to her with whatever ideas she wants to try out. Vander Vander is Andy's chief role model, and she often spends time with him when her mothers want some alone time or when she wants to watch him work. He, in turn, has a great deal of patience for his niece and treats her out on occasion. Andy prides herself on being helpful for her uncle, and will often fetch things for him or answer calls when he's busy. Trivia * Andy is heavily based on Magselyn Crane, a character written by Lily Orchard who in turn is based on Honeycrisp Blossom. * Andy was originally an infant character who died in the burning of the Facility, but due to the author's distaste for grimdark, she was spared and became a more focused character. Category:Characters